english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005)
Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (攻殻機動隊 S.A.C. 2nd GIG) is an anime television series produced by Production I.G and based on Masamune Shirow's manga Ghost in the Shell. It was written and directed by Kenji Kamiyama, with original character design by Hajime Shimomura and a soundtrack by Yoko Kanno. It aired on Animax from January 1, 2004 to January 8, 2005 in Japan. It was released on DVD in North America between September 20, 2005 to September 26, 2006. English Cast 'Main Cast' *Crispin Freeman - Togusa *Mary E. McGlynn - Kusanagi *Richard Epcar - Batou 'Secondary Cast' *Barbara Goodson - Kayabuki *Bob Buchholz - Paz *Dave Wittenberg - Saito *Dean Wein - Borma *John Snyder - Gohda *Kirk Thornton - Kuze *Michael McCarty - Ishikawa *Rebecca Forstadt - Tachikoma *Sherry Lynn - Tachikoma *William Knight - Daisuke Aramaki 'Minor Cast' *Carrie Daniels - Tachikoma *Julie Maddalena - Tachikoma *Lara Jill Miller - Tachikoma *Lia Sargent - Tachikoma (ep4) *Liam O'Brien - Gino (ep2) *Melissa Fahn - Tachikoma *Mike Forest - Kubota (ep4) *Mona Marshall - Chai (ep17) *Peggy O'Neal - Tachikoma *Robert Axelrod - Katakura (ep2) *Sandy Fox - Tachikoma *Steve Kramer - Tadokoro (ep3) 'Additional Voices' *Alan Oppenheimer *Alyss Henderson *Beau Billingslea - Commissioner (ep5) *Bill Bassett - Chief Cabinet Secretary Takakura (ep26) *Brad MacDonald *Brian Beacock - Ueda (ep10) *Catherine Battistone *Chris Corey Smith *Christopher Carroll *Cindy Robinson *Dan Lorge *Dan Worren - Izumi (ep10), Scout (ep18) *Dana Craig *Darrel Guilbeau *Dave Mallow *Dave Wittenberg *David Earnest *David Lodge *Dean Wein *Deborah Sale Butler *Debra Jean Rogers - Operator *Debra Sanders - Operator *Derek Stephen Prince *Doug Stone *Douglas Rye *Eddie Frierson *Eddie Jones - Chief Cabinet Secretary Takakura (eps5-16) *Erik Davies - Azuma *Ewan Chung *Fleet Cooper *Fred Sanders *Grant George *Gregory Cruz *Gregory White *James Murray *Jamieson Price - Roland (ep18) *Jason C. Miller *Jay Lerner *Jessica Strauss - Narita Akane (ep19) *Joe Cappelletti *Joe Romersa - Coil (ep20) *Joey Camen *John Bishop *John Lee *Johnny Yong Bosch *Julie Ann Taylor - Ran (ep11) *Karen Strassman *Kari Wahlgren *Kim Mai Guest *Kim Strauss - Angelica (ep18) *Kirk Baily *Lex Lang *Liam O'Brien *Loy Edge *Mari Devon *Matt Kirkwood *Megan Hollingshead - Nurse (ep11) *Melissa Fahn - Prostitute (ep2) *Michael Forest *Michael Gregory *Michael Lindsay *Michael Sorich *Michelle Ruff - Togusa's Wife (ep10) *Mona Marshall - Judge (ep10) *Neil Kaplan *Patricia Ja Lee *Patrick Seitz *Paul Mercier *Paul St. Peter - Priest (ep5), Refugee (ep7) *Peter Doyle - News Reporter (ep2), Surgeon (ep11), Yano (ep19) *Peter Lurie - Gino's Chief (ep2) *Quinton Flynn - Trainee (ep11) *Randy McPhereson *Rebecca Forstadt - Refugee Aid Fund Phone Operator (ep2) *Richard Miro *Sandy Fox - Togusa's Daughter (ep10) *Skip Stellrecht - Gino's Co-Worker (ep2) *Stephanie Sheh *Stephen Davies *Steve Apostolina *Steve Blum *Steve Kramer *Steve McGowan *Stoney Emshwiller *Tom Wyner - Minister of Home Affairs *Tony Oliver - Newscaster *Tracey Rooney *Yuri Lowenthall - Aide (ep23), Shaoichi (ep17) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Carrie Savage - Theresa (ep18) *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Tachikoma (ep15) *Daran Norris *David Vincent - Corporal Freisz (ep14) *JB Blanc - Snow (ep14) *Michelle Ruff - Tachikoma (ep15) *Mike Reynolds - Commissioner-General (ep16) *Mona Marshall - Tachikoma (ep15) *Peter Spellos - Inspector (ep13) *Simon Prescott - Asuda Akio (ep15) *Skip Stellrecht - Lead Investigator (ep13), Senior Maritime SDF Officer (ep16) *Wendee Lee - Kaori Kawashima (ep13) Category:Anime Category:2005 Anime